


Cure for insomnia

by Lotobesh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BF, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotobesh/pseuds/Lotobesh
Summary: Noya nie może w nocy spać i nagle wpada na świetny pomysł jak sobie pomóc, wykorzystując do tego Asahiego. Po prostu trochę fluffu z tą dwójką.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Napisane pod wpływem nagłego przypływu miłości do tego pairingu i postaci. Mam nadzieję, że aż tak tego nie zepsułam i komuś przypadnie do gustu.  
> Oczywiście za wszystkie błędy przepraszam i jeśli ktoś coś wychwyci to z wdzięcznością przyjmę wytkniecie mi tego, bo co prawda sprawdzane, ale eh.  
> A i nie mam zielonego pojęcia jak odmieniać 'Noya' w polskim, więc pisałam jak mi pasowało.

Nishinoya przewrócił się w łóżku na drugi bok po raz kolejny i jęknął sfrustrowany. Nie mógł zasnąć już od dobrych dwóch godzin i nic co zazwyczaj mu pomagało nie przynosiło efektów.  
Albo było mu nie wygodnie, albo za gorąco, albo za zimno. Poduszka była za nisko, albo za wysoko. Kilka razy nawet uderzył się już w ścianę albo szafkę nocną. W końcu zrezygnowany położył się na plecach i sięgnął po komórkę. Pierwsza w nocy. Przygryzł wargę i w końcu napisał smsa do Asahiego z pytaniem czy śpi. Położył telefon na piersi czekając na odpowiedź która przyszła nie długo później. Noya mimowolnie się uśmiechnął widząc pytanie czemu on sam jeszcze nie śpi. Opisał swoją beznadziejną sytuacje i odbił pytanie. Tym razem położył telefon na czole czekając. Zamiast smsa jego telefon zaczął dzwonić. Zaskoczony odebrał.  
\- Asahi?  
\- Mhm. Noya próbowałeś może otworzyć okno? Może jest za ciepło.. - Asahi zaczął wymieniać wszystkie porady które przyszły mu do głowy, na co Noya nie mógł powstrzymać chichotu.  
\- Asahi. Wszystko to robiłeem. - jęknął przeciągle znowu się przewracając i zaplątując przy tym w kołdrę. - Nic nie działa. Znowu. - westchnął próbując uwolnić nogi poprzez energiczne poruszanie się.  
\- Ale może..- wypowiedź Asahiego przerwał dźwięk uderzania czegoś ciężkiego o ziemię i jęk bólu Noyi. - Wszystko w porządku? Co się stało? - zmartwił się.  
\- Właśnie... Właśnie spadłem z łóżka. - poinformował go chłopak głosem tak zirytowanym, jak już dawno Asahi go nie słyszał. - Bezsenność jest do niczego!  
\- Mogę..hm..coś dla Ciebie zrobić..? - spytał Asahi już naprawdę poważnie zmartwiony. - Jak ostatnio dobrze Ci się zasypiało..?  
\- Nie pamię..wiem! - nagle Noye olśniło. - Wtedy co nie mogłem zasnąć na wycieczce i potem położyłem się obok Ciebie! Wtedy zasnąłem!  
\- Noya nie jesteśmy teraz w jednym pokoju..nawet w jednym budynku to może być trudne...- powiedział ostrożnie Asahi czując już wewnętrznie jaki pomysł kiełkował w głowie młodszego chłopaka.  
\- Ale są autobusy! - wręcz można było usłyszeć jego dumny z siebie uśmiech. - Chyba, że nie mogę...- nagle się zmartwił.  
Asahi pokręcił przecząco głową i dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie, że to raczej słabo działa przez telefon.  
\- Nie, możesz tylko... - Noya nie dał mu dokończyć.  
\- Super, będę za 20 minut. - rzucił po czym szybko się rozłączył.  
Asahi westchnął tylko i starał się nie martwić aż tak bardzo o chłopaka, który właśnie szedł zakładać buty i bluzę. Noya nie wziął żadnych rzeczy ani nawet nie kłopotał się przebieraniem z piżamy. Wyszedł z domu szybkim krokiem idąc w stronę odpowiedniego przystanku i w duchu modląc się, żeby akurat jechał autobus. Do Asahiego nie miał aż tak daleko, ale wolał o tej godzinie nie ryzykować spaceru. Może i działał impulsywnie, ale nie był samobójcą. Na jego szczęście po niecałych dziesięciu minutach już siedział w autobusie. Oparł głowę o szybę, pilnując żeby nie przegapić przystanku. W końcu wysiadł i chwile później pukał już do drzwi Asahiego. Wyższy chłopak otworzył i jak tylko go zobaczył odetchnął z ulgą.  
\- Noya, nie rób tak...nie odpowiadałeś na smsy...- powiedział wpuszczając go do środka. Nishinoya sięgnął do kieszeni bluzy i pokiwał głową.  
\- Racja, zapomniałem sprawdzać telefonu. - uśmiechnął się przepraszająco wywołując tym tylko kolejne westchnięcie Asahiego.  
\- Zrobiłem gorącą czekolade...już jest całkiem zimno, a podobno pomaga na sen.. - poinformował go, czekając aż Noya zdejmie buty.  
Chłopak, słysząc to natychmiast go mocno przytulił.  
\- Kocham Cię. - mruknął na co Asahi się zarumienił.  
Byli w sumie parą od jakiegoś czasu, ale wciąż nie był przyzwyczajony do słyszenia tego z jego ust.  
\- Ch-chodź. - Asahi objął go jedną ręką prowadząc do sypialni, gdzie na szafce stał kubek z czekoladą.  
Noya od razu wskoczył na łóżko i zabrał się za picie i widać było, że sprawia mu to wielką radość, przez co Asahi nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć. Nagle jakby sobie coś uświadamiając, Yuu pociągnął go za rękę tak żeby ten, usiadł koło niego i podał mu kubek. Asahi wiedział, że protestowanie byłoby bez sensu, więc trochę się napił po czym oddał mu napój. Noya dopił do końca i położył się na łóżku od strony ściany. Teoretycznie było tam miejsce na jedną osobę, ale kiedy Asahi zgasił światło i położył się obok, a Noya mocno w niego wtulił było idealnie. Mniejszy chłopak w końcu się całkowicie odprężył i mruknął w jego obojczyk:  
\- Kocham Cię.  
Asahi delikatnie się uśmiechnął, w duszy dziękując za panujące ciemności i lekko pocałował go w głowę.  
\- Ja Ciebie też. - odpowiedział cicho, czując jak Noya bliżej go do siebie przyciąga.  
Po kilku minutach Yuu w końcu zasnął, a przez jego głowę przemknęła jeszcze myśl, że w sumie bezsenność nie jest taka zła, skoro tak ma wyglądać leczenie.


End file.
